1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device such as a liquid crystal device, a method of producing the electro-optic device, and a projection type display apparatus provided with the electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
Among various electro-optic devices, a liquid crystal device includes a first substrate that is provided with a plurality of pixels and switching elements, and a second substrate that is opposed to the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer as an electro-optic material layer is provided between the first substrate and the second substrate. Among such liquid crystal devices, in a liquid crystal device of a TN (Twisted Nematic) mode or a VA (Vertical Alignment) mode, a common electrode is formed on the second substrate, and alignment of the liquid crystal layer is controlled between the common electrode and the pixel electrodes. In the liquid crystal device, in order to efficiently guide light input from the second substrate side, to the pixel electrodes, a technique of forming a cross-sectional V-shaped groove opened to a space between the pixel electrodes on a dust-proof glass constituting a part of the second substrate, bonding a transparent cover glass to a face side to which the groove of the dust-proof glass is opened by an adhesive, and using the side faces of the hollow groove as reflection faces is proposed (see JP-A-2006-215427).
However, in the hollow groove, as described in the technique of JP-A-2006-215427, in the configuration in which the cover glass is bonded to the dust-proof glass by the adhesive to block the opening portion of the groove, there is a problem that productivity is very low.
The present inventors propose that a groove be formed on the second substrate, then a sealing film formed on the second substrate to thereby block the opening portion of the groove, and thus the groove is made hollow. However, by only forming the sealing film on the second substrate, the opening portion is only formed in an area where the opening portion is overlapped with the sealing film, and there is a problem that it is difficult to block the opening of the groove. In a case of forming the sealing film, when the sealing film is formed up to the inside of the groove, there is a problem that a part serving as the reflection faces on the side faces of the groove is significantly narrow.